


the binding that wasn't meant to be

by nervecore



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gods, Love Gods, M/M, Multi, Pantheon of Gods, and i hope it makes u feel better abt urself, hope its enjoyable though, hyunsung dont actually do much lol, inspired by love talk very lowkey lol, its kinda minho centric ngl, love yall, minho is a greater love god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: so why was minho different? different didn’t mean good in some cases and he was definitely fearful that he could be categorised in the bad kind of different.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the binding that wasn't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarcone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcone/gifts).



> happy birthday fabi, i love you lots <3 i know it's early but shh

gods. everyone has their own belief and opinion towards them. some say they are the ones who decide our fates and made the world, allowing us to go further and further with our merely mortal research. some hushed whisper would like to disagree, saying they aren’t real and aren’t watching over us. that everything we do is just pure human curiosity and achievements. and then there are the ones on the middle ground, confused but not questioning out loud, just going on with their day. people who are faithful to their existence would always argue with the scripts and evidence of their stories being told from generation to generation and passing down prayers dedicated to them. the ones who dismiss that as just pure bullshit would always be telling you how those can’t be proven true, since everything happened too many years ago, if it happened. however, one thing that people could never dismiss is the fact that there probably was someone watching the human race evolving, step by step. call them whatever you want, gods, extraterrestrial beings, even magic related if you will. they were there, for some time at least. and maybe they still are, even to this day. but the story i’m about to tell you isn’t from these times. and more than that, i won’t force you to believe it. it’s just a tale, written by the stars, that happened in the pantheon, a long time ago… shall we begin?

back in what people would call before christ and even further, the humanity was more faithful than what you would see these days. they all had their own depictions of gods and creatures tied to them. they were portrayed in a lot of ways and some would be more accurate than others, despite the controversies that took place in that time about deities in general. of course, the pantheon never let one word about their true figures or appearances, due to the fact that the mortal eye could not stand seeing the gods in their true form, but they did walk on earth, masking their real look and power. of course, there was a strict rule by the greater god who formed the pantheon that those who will show up to people, their fate will transform and blood and bones, their power being taken away.

but they were more than aware to not do that, a rule didn’t have to tell them what they knew already. the pantheon was divided in four major houses, that were either sub-divided in more or was just one house with few gods. love, well being, nature and faith were the four, but however the story i’m trying to get into happened with just one of these divisions.

the love house. the one with less gods, consisting of three deities in total. a greater one who was binding people together through and invisible red string and two lesser ones who were deciding the course of love of the people that were now fated to spend the rest of their lives together. of course, it wasn’t that easy, they had to check all their decisions with the maker of the pantheon before the love between those people could start. it wasn’t an easy task, especially since they lacked the number in their house, but at the same time they wouldn’t want anyone to destroy the routine and what they were used to over the past years.

“you all did great work in the past few years and i’ve been telling you all about the expectations i had at the start of this pantheon. they’ve been exceeded multiple times, however that doesn’t mean we can just get a break from the world we tried so much to build up and make it more and more perfect as the time passed. i’d say it’s an exhausting task, but we all know we do not get tired, however i can understand if some of you would get bored of this whole routine. so i decided to make some changes to the world.” the maker of the pantheon spoke up during the meeting, holding her staff firmly and her expression being serious, not giving away any hint of joking. that started some murmurs to spread around the meeting hall, because sudden changes in the world were unexpected.

especially from her.

“but your majesty, isn’t too sudden to just make differences in the world? we have no idea how they could affect it and the beings on it-” one of the other gods standing in front of her tried to reason out, but the maker raised her hand, indicating that he could stop talking.

“indeed, it is an ambitious thing to do, especially since it wasn’t thought of in the long run, but i do think it could let great things happen, so it is worth the trying. we aided to a perfect world so far, but i think not the perfect makes it special, therefore we won’t long for perfection, but an experimental way of viewing things.” she explained the pantheon and got up from her throne, going down the stairs that were leading to it. “we can achieve great things, but of course that could not happen if anyone would be against it. are there any objections against my idea?” she then asked, looking at each god for some seconds, inspecting their expressions, but not daring to listen to their thoughts, even if she was more powerful than them and could easily tell if someone would be lying.

a moment of silence fell upon the meeting hall, as everyone tried to contemplate about the situation and understand their leader’s point of view, but no murmurs or sounds of disapproval were heard, carefully showing that they were content with the decision and would do their best to fulfill that will to the best of the capabilities.

“good, then if it’s established, i will send everyone what they need to work on in the shortest time spawn i can. everyone is dismissed and can go back to whatever they were doing prior to this meeting. let’s work towards the world we want and not the one we would seek as gods. perfection is reachable but not fit for mortals. let it be in a good hour of the day and that we can achieve what we want.” were the last words said by her, before every pantheon house started to make its way to the assigned wing of the building they were spending their immortality in.

as much as gods would be portrayed as better versions as their creations, that didn’t stop them to also feel different type of feelings, between which someone could find doubt as well. that was what minho was feeling ever since he heard the words leaving the pantheon’s leader’s lips. of course, he wasn’t in the right position, or moreso, he didn’t consider himself in the right position to question her. so he kept quiet, because his position in the pantheon wasn’t going to suffer too many changes anyway.

right?

well, no information ever made its way to minho about any changes, while the other houses got more than they ever imagined. and that… made minho even more doubtful of their leader’s plans… what was going on and why didn’t he receive any changes? as curious as he was, he still wasn’t the type to pry on the decisions taken, so he just went on with his work, like nothing was actually bothering him. but his lesser gods under his command knew that minho seeming fine didn’t mean he actually was.

however, at the same time, walls had ears everywhere in the building and they had no intention to bring trouble to minho. and it was sad, because they couldn’t do anything to reassure the elder about whatever might have been bothering him.

but she knew. and she wasn’t mad, after all they had all the reasons to feel how they were feeling. all of them. her blessing upon them was just set to come later than to the others. and they would know that too at some point.

just not when they expected it.

so days passed, weeks passed, even months. no indications of changing for the love house and because of that, minho only felt more and more concerned. yes, the world was beautiful and going towards a way that made it even prettier objectively, but he was still feeling… left out? maybe there weren’t any changes worth to do regarding love, but why did she never say a thing about it? why didn’t she send anything that implied that kind of matter? it just seemed odd to him and he was more than aware that hyunjin and jisung probably caught on. he just didn’t want to acknowledge that. he tried to focus on his work and he was still doing a great job, together with his help from the two. and he also focused most of his attention on the other things happening around him. lately, a lot of hints were given to the older that some of the gods were supposed to spend their lives together, but the most interesting pair he had encountered from his senses was literally hyunjin and jisung.

he felt confused, even phased by the sudden bind he had to execute. gods, much like the mortal versions of them from the world they created, experienced love between many other feelings. of course, it could be told as if it wasn’t as strong as humans were used to it, but it did exist. he just didn’t expect it so much all of a sudden in the world around him and not the one he was watching over. especially since two of those gods were close to him and so important. he was happy for them, he really was. 

but doubt was bound to settle in once again. because of some occurring events that minho did not expect. he didn’t expect a lot of things suddenly changing and breaking what they were taught and how they were guiding their lives in the building, while making the fate of the mortals.

when two beings were meant to be, minho was able to see something others couldn’t. it was something he would call a ‘signal’. it was a faint line that was basically always between the two and meaning that they were supposed to be tied with the red invisible string of fate by the greater love god. he saw that connecting hyunjin and jisung. as described before, he was surprised by the sudden pair, but that did not stop him from doing his thing and listen to what he had seen, knowing better than denying what fate was bringing upon. he learnt to not question love, as it was its own force, source of happiness and sometimes was beyond understanding even for the greater love god, minho. so he was taught to let it be.

he had to learn that again, though. because things that weren’t supposed to happen started to happen.

the line he used to saw connecting the two was more faint and barely recognizable. he blamed it on the fact that he connected them with the string, but for him it was still odd for it to become that faint and sometimes even non-existent. it was like their fate was changing, which wasn’t a thing in their world, at least that was what minho knew by heart.

but that was not the only strange thing he noticed as days started slowly passing by again, without any further notice from her. he started to notice how a line of connection started to grow more and more, between him and each of them. something that never happened in the world they created or even between deities. he had no idea what that could even mean. maybe he interpreted some things wrong? maybe she made some love changes without announcing them? were they supposed to be fated with more than one person? but that would just erase everything minho stood for and was ever taught from prior generation. it didn’t make sense and each time the lines would become even longer, almost reaching him, he felt afraid. because he had no idea what was going on. because he had no clue why that was happening and she wasn’t answering his prayers for the past few months.

he wanted to get his answers. to ask what was she thinking when doing all of that. boredom was never a problem within the pantheon, as gods were allowed to create things in the humans’ world by their will and spend their time doing them as incredible as possible if they wanted. and she could just do anything, even start a whole new world if that was what she wanted. so why was she working on confusing minho out of a sudden? did he do something he wasn’t supposed to do? did he miss anything? did he do a fatal mistake and that was the way she was punishing him?

he couldn’t wrap his head around everything that was happening around him, as of lately. and he needed someone to answer his questions. it was way too long since he ever saw her last time, while everyone else had meetings or recieved answers to their prayers or more indications on what to do?

so why was minho different? different didn’t mean good in some cases and he was definitely fearful that he could be categorised in the bad kind of different.

but for the first time in his existence in the pantheon, he decided that it was time to speak up. to voice his concerns about everything and how he was clueless about what the maker was trying to do. he couldn’t get it. too many questions and the only source of answers wasn’t contacting him in any type or form. so he had to do it. he had to establish the connection.

and that was what he did when he opened the doors to the meeting hall, without knocking as he would usually. she was there, sitting in her throne, with her grip on the staff as firm as ever and with her expression not filled with any type of amusement. before minho even had the time to open his mouth to say anything related to the issue, she stood up and went down the stairs to be on the same level as him. she made eye contact with him, letting him know indirectly she had been waiting for this encounter.

“i’ve been waiting for you. watching you. seeing how much you could resist, while breaking down inside by all the doubt i felt from the first day.” she started speaking, walking in a circle around minho. “you didn’t speak up, but you know you’re so easy to read, my child. if i knew, why didn’t i clear things up? that might be what you’re thinking. and it’s a good question. why?” she accentuated the ‘why’ and stopped in front of him again, making eye contact once again. “because your doubt was prone to make you be against anything that i could ever propose to you. you thought about the morals you were taught while in the pantheon, but not once it ever crossed your mind that your doubt could make you be your own enemy.”

“what are you trying to say?” he asked, quietly, feeling intimidated and way less demanding than at first.

“what i’m trying to say?” she asked and started making her way back to her throne so she could sit in it. “have you ever noticed? the way they look at you? how much they admire you?” she asked out of a sudden as she sat down, never breaking her straight face.

“they?” he questioned, puzzled for a bit, before realising.

the lines between him and both hyunjin and jisung.

“but isn’t that-” he started to argue to what the pantheon leader was trying to imply.

“i did say we are making changes, right? we are not making a world perfect, we are trying to make humans make the world perfect for them. and what i did was to make you realise one thing you have forgotten. love is beyond even your understanding at times. and them being this way towards you happened even before i decided to make these changes. it was what made me realise, that happiness doesn’t come from perfection but from what we cherish and find ‘perfect’ for us instead. we can’t understand how love works sometimes, no matter how much knowledge we can hold dear to us. love is a concept that sometimes exists, sometimes it does, but in many unique forms. you can’t control it in that way, minho. you just can’t.” she told him, while her expression started to soften during her speech, giving minho an insight of what of how and why.

“but if love can come in this form as well, why didn’t we see it in the world we created as well? why did i never have to bind more than two people together? i don’t understand.” he explained, trying to reason that whatever was happening still wasn’t reasoned.

“that’s because you didn’t consider it part of the world. sometimes things have to start in the world we live in, rather in the one we created.”

“taeyeon, that is just so confusing.” minho told her, feeling how the entire lessons he learned in the gods’ world came crashing down.

“i know my child. but you will get the hang of it. now that your questions have been answered, go back. they are worried about you, you know? but they didn’t say anything, they didn’t want to get you in trouble. you should start noticing them more. love is there and it can be something beautiful. just give the thought a chance. that never really hurt anyone, did it?” taeyeon flashed a smile to minho, before he decided to leave the meeting hall, a lot of feelings clouding his mind on the way back to his wing of the building. all the new information messed with his head. he didn’t know how to deal with it, but he was willing to give it a chance.

because she was right.

it couldn’t hurt to actually pay attention to what was happening around him more and more. and see what she was hinting at. all deities in the pantheon trusted her and for a good reason, it would always be okay at some point. but gods had feelings too and sometimes they could be overwhelming, just like for humans. it was more rare, of course. but they were there and could either born the destruction of the pantheon or lead to something beautiful.

for minho? it was the second one. and thank her it was the second one.

because of that he discovered that love could and would always come in more forms than they could ever get used to, it was bound to happen. because love was a whole new type of power and knowledge that not even gods were able to udnerstand it at times. but that was fine, because of that they could work on a better world for their humans.

who knew polyamory could make so many people happy? it took a lot of trust and acceptance, yes, but minho was willing to spend more time on those relationships if it meant to make earth a better place for its humans and his boyfriends were more than willing to go as in depth as possible while establishing the way the relationship was meant to go.

what made minho have so many doubts and questions a lot of time ago was now part of the normality, both between deities and the world that they evolved so much in those times. of course, i did mention that maybe all the pantheon this story is about could not watch over us anymore, as it probably reached the level they hoped for, but we could never know.

what we know that this tale as old as time is what made love so vast and different, but beautiful in so many ways. sometimes it hurts, but that’s because you maybe didn’t meet your real soulmate. or maybe questions are clouding your mind, but at some point you will meet the person or the people tied with the red string of fate to you.

it was a long journey, for minho and might be for you, but the fate never fails on repeating the stories that we have maintained from generation to generation, from times older than beliefs. questioning is okay and looking for answers is also okay. minho did it too and in the end, by doing everything at his own peace, he ended up with two beings that he loved a lot and is probably spending his immortality with even now.

take minho’s example. don’t lose hope for a good day and your meant to be will come at some point. of course, if you’re not aromantic as me the one who is telling the tale.

but that’s another discussion for another story.


End file.
